Prexton
Prexton, is the current home town of SixOClockBoos. Work on Prexton started on November of 2011, in attempt to make it all flat. The process took time and the World Edit Plugin wasnt on the server. The first building on Prexton was basiclly a 1 block wide Stone building that can let SixOClockBoos where his town is. Prexton was left alone for a few months, then in Januray SixOClockBoos began working on Prexton again The first house was finished on January 14 2012 with the second house (belonging to Thomasfreak808) the following day. Prexton was the only city to have roads. and street names. Early History Robert built his house in January, and more buildings followed afterwards. Once Prexton was finally getting off the ground, the city was attacked by 30 Enderdragons as they flew around and destroyed much of what Robert worked on. The attack introduced the Butcher plugin and the World Edit plugin. The latter which helped achieve the fast building pace and flat world Robert desired. Three large buildings were soon built with the help of World Edit, and these buildings were the Cinema, PAX (Prexton Airport Exit), and the City Hall. These buildings were criticized for being too square and eventually were all moved or destroyed. The SNES Rainbow Road was transferred from the top of Pod City Other important buildings in Prexton at the time included the first Library (which was later destroyed by explosions, Prexton Park, a Lighthouse, an Ice Rink, an Army Base,and the Lambchop Tunnel. Work also began on the Pixel Art Museum which encouraged people to put their pixel or 3D art to the museum after they created their creations. Spider Stadium, Brooklyn Plaza, and Prexton High School, a club, a Church, Pagoda and Tree House were made. After the Pagoda and Tree House were destroyed for them being from ZackScott's server, Peter built a mall for Prexton called South East Mall. South East Mall's success prompted the pre-closure of Brooklyn Plaza which wasn't finished yet, and the land was put up for sale. The Army Base was removed due to the area being used for Prexton High School. Prexton High School also caused the Police Station, the Church, and surprisingly, City Hall to be moved to other parts around Prexton. Around this time, the dormant Spider Stadium was removed for an expansion of the Pixel Art Museum. Prexton Begins to Expand Robert built a new house that became a giant Mansion. The new area required another bridge to connect the lands together because of the harbour. The area soon became a neighbourhood. The neighbourhood also hosted houses for Prexton High School's students and included houses for Damian and Jake. Jake also bought the land previously occupied by Brooklyn Plaza for the first Rome in Prexton. Jake requested the City Hall be torn down or moved so it doesn't block the view of Rome. Robert's reluctance prompted Jake to challenge Robert for mayor of Prexton. The Prexton 2013 mayor elections included parts of the city being decorated in either orange to support Jake or purple to support Robert. Robert won the election, and eventually agreed to remake City Hall. The old building was demolished and Rome opened it's doors soon afterwards. The server later became lost in Jake's computer and the files were found due to a backup made on Peter's part. However the backup erased work on Rome and the new city hall causing the old building to reappear and Rome to be in an unfinished state. Robert slowly built back Rome to how it was before with some minor modifications and also began working on destroying two of Prexton's oldest buildings. The Gold Cinema was torn down and instead replaced with a new building hosting the movie chain Starr Theaters Across the street, the old P.A.X. was torn down and recreated with more departing gates and a much bigger building. At this point Robert began expanding West. He also built a Blue Bridge, Red Bridge, and Yellow Bridge with the Yellow bridge leading to a new area known as Downtown. The bridge featured the first tunnel in Prexton due to all the land being flat. The new area was to be known as Downtown Prexton and was to be filled with Skyscrapers and more. Downtown Prexton The first buildings in Downtown Prexton was a LamCross Headquarters as well as a Creeper Shack and a Bank of Calas location. Also soon joining the new area was the Prexton Calas Report building being housed in the old City Hall building which moved to Downtown Prexton. A new City Hall was soon built back in front of Rome. Downtown Prexton also had it's Second Mall which was known as the Alan Freemon Shopping Tower. The Tower featured 12 floors, seven were used as regular store floors, one was used as a go kart attraction, three were used as anchor store floors, and the last floor featured Prexton's own Deadmau5 Club after the originally planned club was going to be featured in Brooklyn Plaza. Downtown also featured the flagship location of Robert's Record Store and a carbon copy of Prexton's first Starr Theatres. Downtown expanded rapidy with the addition of a Hospital, some office towers, and hotels/apartments. Another shopping center was built, and a small convention center set to host the West Penny Arcade Expo. At the time, the Center road for Downtown Prexton was built which also monitored the Prexton Subway, and Starr Theatres built a Premier Cinema close by. Minekea was built and a successor to the old Police Station (which had been torn down) was erected. More buildings such as a Concert Hall, Stock Exchange, Bank HQ and a Minekea were built among more hotels/apartments. As Prexton expanded, the Snow Golem mob team signed a one year contract with Prexton to become the Prexton Snow Golems. Giant Stadium was soon built afterwards granting Prexton two mob teams. Prexton High School's predecessor John E. Justis High School was founded as well as Ted Stuart Elemenatry School for education. Buildings for popular brands such as Green Tech and KKK Mart were built. As the skyscraper skyline was winding down, Prexton created a new section underneath the Downtown Prexton moniker. This became known as Central Prexton. Central Prexton Central Prexton borders Downtown Prexton beginning at Giant Stadium. Central Prexton heads into the Clinton Mall and rivaling South West Mall. The two malls are massive in size and would send the South East Mall bankrupt immediately. The two malls are nearby and drive a lot of competition. Central Prexton is fueled to be the shopping district of Prexton. Highways Prexton was the home of the first highway. The Calas Highway was the first highway to be constructed. It connects Prexton to Cornjob to Richardson City. A seperating wing of the Highway connects it to Central Prexton and is known as the Prexton Freeway. Another highway connects Prexton to Riverside, and another will connect Prexton to London Town (coming soon). Prexton also has a series of underground highways connecting to different parts of Prexton. One of the parts connects Prexton to Emitex and is known as Calas Highway 6. Buidlings (Unupdated since 2012) Prexton National Monument (FINISHED) SixOClockBoos House (FINISHED) Boat House (FINSIHED) Thomasfreak808's House (FINSIHED) Underwater Room That Makes You Think You Are Underwater But You're Not Underwater (FINISHED) Spawn House (FINSIHED) P.A.X - Prexton Airport Exit (FINSIHED) Cinema Shit House (FINSIHED) SNES Rainbow Road (Re-working tracks) Prexton City Hall (FINSIHED) Jake's House (DESTROYED) Prexton Library (DESTROYED BEING REBUILT) 3 Ghetto Houses (FINISHED) Ice Rink (FINSIHED) Lighthouse (FINSIHED) Police Department (FINISHED) Clock Tower (FINISHED) High Tech House (FINISHED) Church (House of The Looooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrdddd) (FINSIHED) Army Base (DESTROYED) Lambchop Tunnel (PARTLY DESTROYED) Brooklyn Plaza Dubstep Club (FINISHED) Pixel Museum Prexton Park Pagoda (FINISHED) Tree House 'Greifs' Prexton has suffered from many greifs. The Biggest one out of all is when DEANISLEGIT spawned 30 Enderdragons Destroying the majority of the city. On the bright side of it, it added the pluggin Butcher and gave Prexton more World Edited land. DEANISLEGIT greifed Matthew's House for greifing the ShitShop. he also placed Shawsticas in some areas SixOClockBoos World Eidt incidents included Grass from his house until the Deadmau5 City, A bedrock incident and a Wool incident which was quickly removed The latest Greif, is that thomasfreak808 copy and pasted the Church behind the church and set it on fire. then DEANISLEGIT World Edit the ground in TNT and since fire explodes TNT it blew up part of PodCity's frozen pond and 10% of the Lambchop Tunnel. Other Greifs included the town being turned into a Water town, the library being destroyed and many more.